


The Last Vanguard

by DocterCaboom



Series: The Vanguard Titans [2]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: In a universe somewhat inspired by Mobile Suit Gundam, 19 year old Tai Lastimosa stumbles upon the last Vanguard Titan, BT-7274, as he runs from IMC Spectres that were pursuing him. With no other choice, Lastimosa links with BT-7274 to survive and find a way off planet.





	The Last Vanguard

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely an excerpt and an example of what might be expected in the actual fic. NOTE, the wording might change in the actual fic, this excerpt might not even be in the finished product. This chapter is also so I can get this out there and get people excited or at least expect something, which will most likely come next year or next week.

He was running as fast as he could, but he could still hear that clanking sound following him. Even if the clanking was muffled due to the mud, it was still clear that the sound and the makers of the sound were close behind him. _Just keep running Lastimosa, just keep running... I'll be able to lose them at some point before they can catch me...,_ he thought as he tried to will his legs to move faster.

And his legs did move faster, considering legs can move really fast if you tripped over a branch so your legs were now in the air where there's no mud to slow you down. It was as if time slowed down for a few precious moments just for Lastimosa to realize he was going to die, and all because of the infamous Tripping Branch. He screamed as he fell over the infamous Cliff That Comes After The Tripping Branch. It wasn't really a cliff, but it felt like Lastimosa was falling off of one every time he tripped over the Tripping Branch.

When he landed, he landed hard. It was a good thing he was wearing a helmet. _Thanks for the helmet Dad_ , he thought, _Oh crap... I can't see a thing. I must have broken something. Just gonna have to rely on touch for right now, taking the helmet would take too much time and I can still hear that clanking_.

Lastimosa stood up as he placed his hand on the rock wall, and as fast as he could, he begun walking away from the clanking sounds while keeping a hand on the wall to guide him. However, he went only a few inches before he realized the wall his hand was on, wasn't made of rock. _Screw it, I'm taking the helmet off, I got to see what this is,_ Lastimosa thought as he pulled his helmet off with some difficulty. He could still hear the clanking getting closer as he inspected the giant mass of metal that he thought was a wall.

But this was no wall. _Oh my god! It's a Titan! Well, I think it is, I've never seen one like this,_ Lastimosa thought, his mind buzzing with questions about this Titan. Then he heard the clanking get louder. _Got to get inside this thing, but I don't know how to even open the doors_ _!_ As if perfectly synchronized, a beep came from both the helmet and the Titan as they both lighted up. Lastimosa stepped back in reaction as he heard a hissing coming from the doors of the Titan.

He sees the doors open as he hears a series of beeps coming from his helmet. _What's going on with my helmet? Well, got the doors open... The clanking is getting really close, I better get in,_ Lastimosa thought to himself as he climbed into the Titan, putting on his now working perfectly helmet before hand. He sits down in the cockpit and places his arms on the armrest. After a few seconds, Lastimosa is effectively strapped in. His visor glitches for a second before a line of dots and dashes runs across his visor.

.--. .-. . .--. .- .-. . / ..-. --- .-. / -. . ..- .-. .- .-.. / .-.. .. -. -.- .-.-.-

Words follows the dots and dashes: **PREPARE FOR NEURAL LINK.** _What's a neural link?_ He asks himself then he feels a subtle tugging at the back of his mind. He ignores the building of the tugging until it starts feeling like someone's yanking his head back into the headrest. Lastimosa sees an electrical green color fill his sight as his life flashes before his eyes. He swears that the Titan just accessed his memories as if it was reviewing a database of a computer.


End file.
